


maybe you and I will fall

by rockysoda (orphan_account)



Category: 11.22.63 (TV)
Genre: M/M, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockysoda
Summary: bill and jake getting friendly for the first time
Relationships: Jake Epping/Bill Turcotte
Kudos: 5





	maybe you and I will fall

**Author's Note:**

> sorry there's quite a bit of dialogue in this one ://anyways to the three people in this fandom enjoy:)

“anything new?”

“nah, jus some russian bullshit, per usual.”

bill removed the head phones and stood up,  
walking towards the kitchen as he lit a cigarette. jake followed.

“that's a shame." jake sighed.

puffing on his smoke, bill nodded toward jake.

“you, uh, you ever been married?” he asked.

“yeah, at one point.” jake replied, not sure what bill was getting at but trying to be honest.

“ever been with anyone else?” he took another puff in from the cigarette.

“yeah, a couple others I'd say..why?” jake grew more curious as he slowly stepped closer to bill who was leaning on the counter. they were now just a few inches apart.

“hey, hey, take it easy. don't get too friendly I ain't into all that..”

bill hesitated, although he smiled, and jake felt the taller man's heart beating a little faster than normal as he touched his hand to his chest lightly.

“y'know, it's not a bad thing, bill. it's ok.” jake tried to reassure him.

“I ain't too sure about that.” bill looked a little confused, but nevertheless felt something stirring in him, similar to the one he felt when he looked at the girls back in holden.

jake leaned in and met bill’s soft lips with his own, an encounter neither of them rejected, bill more enthusiastic than both of them had anticipated. he pushed his head closer to jake's and wrapped his hand around the side of his neck, his fingers between his ear, his jaw and his cheek. 

jake lifted his legs up onto the counter and continued kissing the taller boy, running his hands through bill's curls, which made him smile as jake kissed up against his neck.

bill took off his flannel and undid his belt to which jake grinned, and aided him in unzipping his jeans. slowly, bill tore away from the kiss.

“hey, jake, uh, where's this goin..?” he looked a mixture of scared and confused, but still excited no matter. 

“you're gonna be ok I promise.” Jake kissed bill’s cheek and went to retrieve the tin of vaseline from the pockets of his coat on the floor. as he returned bills eyes opened wide.

“what the fuck are you gonna do with that?” he stared

“it uh, goes, yknow-” Jake was bad with words, he'd never had to explain it to someone before. he didn't know if bill was a virgin but he knew he'd most likely never done anything he felt he'd be ashamed of. 

“look if you don't want to, that's fine.”

he looked up from the counter and gave a small half-smile while he itched at his arms and his neck. 

“nah, it's ok. quit bitchin just do it.” he said quietly, redirecting his gaze from jake to the window, and back to the floor. he was more nervous than he felt he'd been in a lifetime.

jake pushed bill against the counter, staring in his eyes as he retrieved some of the vaseline from his hand and placed the tin on the counter.  
“you ready?” he asked quietly. bill silently nodded in agreement.  
jake let his hand down into bills underwear, wrapping his hand around his cock and slipping his finger into his entrance.

bill immediately slammed his hands behind him on the counter.

“god, fuck.”

“shut the hell up man, the neighbours are gonna hear you.” jake quietly laughed.

he pushed his finger in and out gradually several times before adding another digit, checking in on bill between each one.

“does it make you happy?” he teased as bill moaned into his ear.

“shit, fuck...” bill whined in his thick southern accent, his head rolling back and his legs closing together before opening up again eagerly. his knees were starting shake, making it harder for jake to keep him up against the counter.

“you wanna go on the couch?” jake asked.  
“uh, yes."

bill fumbled his way over and landed face up on the couch, watching jake undress partially, just his shirt and belt. he had a strong build and carried himself like a real man. the kind of man bill could trust to take care of him.  
hardness still visible through his undone jeans, bill wined, still yearning for jake.

“what next?” he asked  
jake placed himself on the younger man, starting to jerk him off.

“oh fuck that's nice." bill moaned. he looked like he was seeing stars as his eyes rolled out into a beaming smile.

“you're doing so good for me, baby, you're doing so good.”

jake pulled him up onto his lap and let bill ride his thigh for a little bit. he enjoyed watching bill, the pleasure in his voice as he pushed himself closer and closer to orgasm.

“fuck, jake I'm so close-”

he whined and grabbed Jake's back, holding on as hard as he could.  
“can i-”  
“you're ok, it's ok. go ahead.” he nodded.

a shake ran through bill's body as his white mess spilled from his cock and onto jake's thigh. he moaned and stared into jake's eyes before kissing him intensely again. 

“shit bill, you acted like that's the best you ever had.” Jake chuckled  
“sure was.” he nodded. 

they both sat on the couch sharing a cigarette after that, cooking down. bill didn't know he would ever do something like that, much less did he did he anticipate enjoying it as much as he did. maybe next time he would like it even more.


End file.
